Magic Secrets and Other Tales of Fail
by Soozie Quixotic
Summary: This is a collection of unfinished, awful and unintentionally amusing Avalon fanfics that I wrote at age ten. Be amazed as an OOC Adriane morphs into a Mary-Sue, twists the other mages into her cheerleaders, and bends the nonsensical plot to her whims!
1. Magic Secrets, Chapter I

August 2010 update:

I hated the long bold author's notes at the end of each chapter, so I deleted them. Now, this is just my old fanfics without commentary. I'm creating a silly revised version in which the narrator and dialogue are self-referential and snark the story themselves, to preserve the essence of my comments without the ugly A/Ns. It'll be posted soon as a separate story, along with my "new ending."

* * *

Does your fanfic suck? Don't worry! These are _much_ worse.

This is an archive of the terrible, terrible fanfics that I wrote when I was ten and eleven years old. Some of them were posted on the site (long since deleted) and others have rotted on my hard drive for five or six years. They're unintentionally funny in their own twisted way.

Except for breaking up the giant blocks of text, I haven't edited any of these, so all of my epic grammar/spelling/logic/history/canon/characterization/everything fail is on full display.

Our first fanfic is _Magic Secrets_, last revised December 8, 2003. Hoooooo boy, this one. It was probably the second fanfic I ever wrote, the first being _Egypt Avalon_ (please, please, please don't ask…), which I can't find. I wrote this either right before or right after the first edition of _All's Fairy in Love and War_ came out.

One-sentence summary: I threw out the entire Avalon canon, made up my own, transformed Adriane into an exposition-spouting Canon-Sue, and forced the other mages to be her sounding boards and cheerleaders. Oh, be afraid.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Avaon: Web of Magic characters. I only own the ones I've created!

The three mages sat in the magic glade on a cold winter morning. They were talking about the dark sorceress.

"I hope she's dead!" Kara exclaimed. "She deserves it for what she did to Lyra!"

Lyra shuddered. She had loathed the cold dungeons and endless catacombs that she had been trapped in.

All of the sudden, a porthole opened! Out of it stepped a transparent figure, it looked like a women. She looked about fifty and wore long flowing robe, covered in jewels.

"YOU" she yelled, pointing at Kara. "You were the cause of my downfall, and now you must pay!"

With that, a glowing fireball appeared in her hand. She thrust it at Kara, but Adriane deflected it with a powerful blast from her jewel.

"RUN!" shouted Emily, and she, Kara, Adriane, Lyra, Ozzie, and Dreamer ran across the glade, towards the water, the ghost close behind them. Adriane threw some sort of dust in the water, as it fell, a circle, about three feet by three feet opened in the water.

"Jump" yelled Adriane, and they all leapt into the porthole, closing it just before the ghost was able to go through.

And they fell, deeper into the porthole.


	2. Magic Secrets, Chapter II

**This hurts me more than it hurts you. Seriously, the more of these that I read, the more terribly embarrassed I feel. Reading other authors' bad and awkward fanfics makes me feel embarrassed for them, but goddamnit it's so much worse when it's my own!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The mages landed in a wide field that was bordered with forestland. Then, they noticed someone next to them a tall boy with sandy blonde hair, Zach.

"Well it's about time somebody showed up, I'm just surprised it's you!" he said. "Let me guess, your jewels dragged you through the water, too?"

"No," Kara said "Adriane did, and I wish I knew how!"

"I did it with my jewel" she replied. "Not the wolf stone." and in a puff of smoke, a new jewel appeared, connected to the wolf stone. This jewel had a spiral of the colors red, blackish purple, ice blue, and white with the symbols for fire, darkness, ice, and air on the outside.

"It's called the warrior's gem, it uses the warrior elements fire, darkness, ice, and air. I've had it since I was six."

"Why didn't you use it to fight the dark sorceress!" Kara exclaimed.

"I was told only to use it when the sorceress is dead, she would have taken advantage of it. How, I can't say, I was only told." Adriane replied

"Who told you not to?" Emily asked.

"My parents, aunts, uncles, all the adults in my family, they told my brother, sister and cousins the same" she said.

"You have a brother and sister!" they all said astonished.

"Yes and I never told you for the same reasons as my jewel" Kara, Emily, and Zach all stood there, looking stunned. It was so weird how Adriane kept it a secret from them all this time.

"I've also been told to give you these" Adriane said to them while opening a package from her pocket. Inside were three jewels. One with the colors blue, gold, and green spiraled with the earth, water and light symbols on it, another that was red with the fire symbol of fire in the center, and the last was gold with the light symbol in the center.

"These are three of the nine jewels of Celenez. They are very powerful and should not be used for stupid and foolish things" she lifted the green, blue, and yellow on out and held it up to Emily's rainbow stone. In a flash of light, the jewels connected.

"This is the healer's stone, it uses the elements of earth, water, and light. It's magic will work well with your healing stone." She took out the red stone and it instantly connected to Zach's dragon stone.

"The fire stone, it's very dangerous!" she warned. She took out the last jewel, the gold one it expanded until Kara's jewel was totally gold.

"The light jewel is a very safe jewel, thank god that Kara gets it!" Adriane joked.

"What are these for?" Zach asked. "The dark sorceress was really working for an evil genie, Navaka…" Adriane began.

"We will need these if we ever want to destroy him. He is the source of that ghost, the ghost that is my great aunt, Eloise" They all gasped.

"He killed her and took over her body. She blames you Kara because she was killed while she was out looking for a power crystal, and if you hadn't released the magic, it would have never happened. She destroyed the dark sorceress, but her revenge isn't complete. So I took you here, well be safe here, in the Avalon Core" she said.

"**YOU MEAN WER'RE IN AVALON!"** Kara yelled. "Adriane nodded.

"The Avalon Core is the only place on the magic web unaffected by the loss of the crystals. We should get to my err…. House, if that's what you'd call it, anyway."

"You live here!" Emily exclaimed.

Adriane nodded. So the four of them, and the animals made their way across the field, heading North.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Tune in next time for more awkwardness!**


	3. Magic Secrets, Chapter III

"I thought you lived at Ravenswood" Kara said.

"I do" Adriane replied. "I travel by water porthole from there to here, and I must warn you my family is pretty…strange"

"How" Emily asked.

"Well, almost all of us are telekinetic. That means we can move things with our minds. Me, my cousins Jim and April, my parents, aunts, and uncles can shape shift. Our dogs, John Doberman and Celinez (the creator of these jewels) can talk."

"WOW!" Kara, Emily, and Zach exclaimed. "Do you cousins have any of these cool jewels?" Zach asked.

"Yah," Adriane said "April has the ice jewel, Jim has darkness, his sister Deirdre has Earth, Matte is only 6 and she has water, and my sister Opal has air. My brother is too immature to have one, but that's just what Celinez says. By the way, you can call her Saz."

"A dog made these jewels!" Kara exclaimed. "Saz isn't just a dog!" Adriane said. "She knows 123 different languages!"

"Will we get to meet your parents?" Emily asked. "Yes, my parents and aunts, uncles and cousins!" Adriane replied.

They walked for about 30 minutes until they came upon a huge mansion. It looked like a gigantic version of a Victorian mansion, only in perfect shape. The front doors were about 5 by 8 feet in diameter with the windows decorated with gorgeous stained glass designs in cool colors.

"Man!" Kara exclaimed. "When was this place built?"

"Sometime in the 16th century" Adriane answered.

They walked towards the house. As Adriane pushed open the doors they stepped into the biggest foyer anyone had ever seen. In the middle of the room was a fountain. Its centerpiece was a unicorn, reared up on its hind legs. Above it, hung a chandler with diamonds that reflected color from the light pouring in from about ten stained glass windows that matched the patterns on the door. Towards the back of the room was a grand staircase that led to the second floor. On the sides of the room were doors with signs above them that labeled; Bedrooms, Library (beware of ghosts), recreation, greenhouse, kitchen, and living room.

Emily, Kara, and Zach were speechless. None of them had ever seen anything so amazing.

"Pretty, isn't it" Adriane said, breaking the silence. Still speechless they followed Adriane to the door that said "Library (Beware of Ghosts)".

"I don't think that we should be going in here." Zach said.

"We need to." Adriane reasoned. "There's a book in here that can rid us of the ghost. When we enter the library, you need to be very quiet, we can't alert the ghosts!"

Adriane opened the door. Inside there was a sea of bookshelves. The four kids and animals made their way around the book shelves, very silently. No sooner had Adriane taken the much-needed book of its shelf, Kara stumbled, loudly.

All of the sudden, the ghastly white figures, like the one a Ravenswood rose up from the floor and started to chase after them. The four of them ran to a dead end, when Adriane opened a secret passage behind a portrait and pushed them all into it. The ghost lost their trail. When Zach used his new fire jewel to light up the passage they noticed that the book that Adriane has chosen was not one about banishing ghosts, it was about calling the spirits and resurrection, Yet Adriane smiled broadly.

"Adriane, this book won't banish the ghost!" Emily said.

"Forget about that!" Adriane exclaimed. "With this, we can bring Storm back to life! Let's find my parents, they can help us!"


	4. Magic Secrets, Chapter IV

"Wow!" Kara exclaimed. "I never thought that a book would come in handy so much!"

Dreamer wagged his tail at the mention of Storm's name.

The seven of them made their way through the passageway until they came to a door. Adriane pushed it open and they stepped into a nice cozy room with a fire burning in the fireplace. In the middle of the room sat two dogs, a Labrador with silver fur and a Doberman with cyan-colored eyes. Across from the Labrador was a pretty woman with bright red hair. She wore a blue velvet coat trimmed with tan foe-fur.

"Adriane!" she said. "What are YOU doing back so soon, and who are they?" (Meaning Kara, Emily, and Zach)

"It's a long story, Aunt Geneve. We ran into Eloise at the preserve and we came here to escape. You see, Kara, the blonde one, is her 'target'."

"Ah, I see" she replied, then turned to Kara, Emily, and Zach. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Geneve Hall, but just call me Geneve. "I'm Adriane's aunt, her mother's sister."

Emily stepped forward. "My name's Emily Fletcher, the Healer"

"Kara Davies, the Blazing-Star" Kara said proudly.

"Zach" Zach said.

The three turned to the two dogs, still seated.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the silver lab said. "I'm Celenez, or Saz, the keeper of the jewels."

"John, John Doe-Berman, get it? John **DOE." **said the Doberman in a gangster accent.

"I'm the one who keeps all the magic in The Core of Avalon in The Core of Avalon."

Then, a big purple water balloon dropped on Geneve's head, soaking her from head to toe. They heard laughing, and a few seconds later, a boy and girl, both about ten or nine yeas old slipped from their perch in the rafters and fell down into the chair that Geneve had been sitting in. They had brown hair and their eyes strongly resembled Adriane's.

"Emily, Kara, and Zach, meet my sister Opal and my brother Corey, the twins." Adriane said.

The two kids waved sheepishly.

"Look at it this way, Aunt Geneve. Now you won't have to take a shower!" Corey said.

"Ha ha" Geneve said sarcastically.

Geneve took a towel and started to dry off her hair when a pretty woman with dark hair down to her mid-shoulder stormed into the room.

"Okay you two, this is the FIFTH time this month that you've pulled a prank! This time, you're grounded for-" she didn't finish her sentence and looked at Kara and Emily. "The Healer and Blazing-Star, it's about time we met."

"Oh, Mom, good timing, we need to figure out how to perform a resurrection ceremony!" Adriane said to her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Wait—do you see that? Over there! It's….it's…the plot!**

**No, I'm not kidding: this story actually has a plot. I know, I'm surprised too.**


	5. Magic Secrets, Chapter V

Eloise prowled around the Ravenswood preserve.

_The blazing star has to come back, she lives here in Stonehill, and when she does, I'll be waiting…_ she thought.

She heard a noise behind her. When she turned around, two of Navaka, the evil genie's demon henchmen jumped out at her. In their hands was a set of chains, but not just any chains, supernatural ones. They could bind anything, even a ghost like her.

Eloise struggled to escape, but in the end she lost, and was taken to Navaka's palace.

Eloise was taken to the end of a long line leading into Navaka's throne room. In front of her was an Avalon flying dog, only this one was evil. You could tell just by looking into her dreadful red eyes.

"What is this place? Why am I here?" Eloise asked the dog.

"We are all here for interrogation about a citron human, a teenage boy." She answered.

"Bring fourth the canine and the spirit!" a voice boomed from the throne room.

Eloise and the dog were brought into the throne room by the henchmen. There sat Navaka in a gigantic throne.

"DOG!" his voice boomed again. "Tell me of this human!"

"He is the last human of Aldamore" she began. "One day I was searching for more magic animals for my master, the Dark Sorceress, when I picked up a human scent. I followed my nose to a clearing in the forest. There I saw a man and women lying dead on the ground and a minicore about to destroy a child, too. Then, of all animals my sister Saz was defending the toddler. I knew the stupid beast couldn't defeat my sister, so I stepped in. Saz and I fought until I took a big blow to the head and fell back about ten feet. That gave my sister just enough time to disappear into a porthole with the boy. That's all I know, nothing else."

"Your information in most valuable. You may take your leave." Navaka said, and with that, the dog disappeared.

"Spirit!" he said turning to Eloise.

"I refuse to tell you anything!" Eloise shouted at him.

"MAYBE I SHOULD JUST BLAST YOUR VERY BEING INTO OBLIVION!" he yelled.

"Okay, fine" she answered. "The boy, Zechariah is a companion of my great-niece"

Navaka smiled a wicked smile and signaled his guards to release Eloise.

"Just tell me this" she said. "Why do you want this information?"

"There is a prophecy that says 'Who ever kills Aldamore's last earthly creature shall obtain unstoppable magic!" he answered.

Eloise was gone in a flash.

_Forget that stupid blazing star! I must warn my sister of Navaka's arrival before it's too late for the boy. _She thought.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Wow, I guess that Zach isn't as useless as I thought. He and Adriane always were my favorite characters…**

**Hey look, a plot! A contrived and unoriginal plot, sure, but it's a plot, you guys. Oh yeah!**


	6. Magic Secrets, Chapter VI

Mrs. Charday's eyes widened. "A resurrection spell for Storm I suppose?"

Adriane nodded.

Mrs. Charday turned to her guests. "I hope you're not here because of Eloise!" she said to them.

"Sorry, we are" Kara replied.

"UGH!" she exclaimed. "She's taken revenge on about twelve people since she died!"

Then she turned to a soaking wet Geneve, then to Opal and Corey who looked at her sheepishly.

Then, Mrs. Charday looked at the spell book that Adriane was holding, took it, then put it down on a large reading table. When she open it up, she coughed from the dust, and turned to the table of contents.

It read;

Humans

Animals

Plants

She turned to the Animals section then flipped through the book until she found a page labeled

"Mistwolf"

"Let's see…," she said. "'This spell is done at a round table with five or more people sitting at it. Five of these people present an object to the center of the table. The objects are a unicorn horn, a phoenix feather, a dragon scale, an elf arrow, and an imp's bone.' I think these items have a meaning. The horn is purity, the feather resurrection, the scale power, the arrow death, and the bone the fall of evil."

"That's sort of like Storm's story!" Adriane exclaimed. "Storm had a pure heart. She died trying to stop a very powerful force, that caused the fall of evil, and now she's being resurrected!"

"Wow!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm going to do a lot of rummaging around to find these objects. Adriane, could you show our guests around, and take Opal and Corey. I don't want any more trouble!" Mrs. Charday said.

"They should stay here for a while, there's no telling what Eloise is thinking!" And with that, she left the room.

"I'll introduce you around first. Come on, everyone's probably at the lake" Adriane said.

LATER…

"This place is beautiful!" Kara exclaimed as the approached a large and clear-watered lake.

When they got closer, a girl came up to them. She was about their age (fourteen) with blonde hair that almost looked white. She was wearing a sky blue two piece bathing suit.

"Hey Adriane, what are you doing back so soon, probably Eloise?" she asked, then turned to Kara, Emily, and Zach. "Hi, I'm April, and you're Kara, Emily, and Zach, right."

"Yah" Zach said.

"Jim, De, Matte, come over here!" April called in the direction of the lake.

A 16-year-old boy and a 13 year old and 6 year old girl came running towards them.

Kara's eyes were fixed on the boy. He had light brown hair; it had great volume to it, even when wet. He looked like one of those teenage heartthrob actors.

The 13-year-old girl looked like him a lot and had hair down to her shoulders.

The 6-year-old girl was different, she had the same white-blonde hair as April, but her deep brow eyes told them that she was not her sibling.

"Hi" Kara said to the boy (who was obviously Jim). "I'm Kara Davies"

"I'm Jim Hall" Jim said. Then, he pointed to the brow-haired girl "This is Dedra, my sister. Call her De"

"You must be Matte" Emily said to the 6-year-old.

"And you're Emily" Matte replied. She turned to Zach. "And you're Zach. My aunt told me about all three of you."

Suddenly, there was a big flash of magic of in the distance, and Adriane, Zach, Kara, Emily, April, De, Jim, Matte, Dreamer, Ozzie, and Lyra ran towards it to see what it was.


	7. Magic Secrets, Chapter VII

**Last chapter of Magic Secrets!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile… Mrs. Char`day and Celinez were just stepping out of a porthole.

"Well, that's the last item." Mrs. Char`day said. "Good thing the farimentals were around to give us that dragon scale!"

"Yes." Celinez replied. She sounded like she had something else on her mind.

"Well, what are you thinking?"

"What?"

"I know that you're thinking about SOMETHING."

"I just thought I heard something-over there by those bushes"

They walked over to the bushes and peered through them. Their eyes widened in terror as they saw what was behind them. Navaka and hundreds of his demon minions stood in a clearing. They were just close enough to overhear a conversation between Navaka and a large, black dog-like creature.

"How did you know that your sister would provide such good information, Leona?" Navaka asked.

"Just a thought" the dog mumbled.

"How many of you were there, anyway?"

"Six. Three evil, Leota, Lesola, and me. Three good Cidni, Cilvia, and…,"

The dog stared into a puddle, looking at her reflection. She focused on the deepest, ugliest scar on her face.

"HER!" she finished.

In the bushes, Celenez understood that she was 'her', the one who was Leona's sister, the one who gave her that scar.

All of the sudden, a slight breeze blew towards Leona. She picked up the scent of Celenez and Mrs. Char`day, and turned to face their direction.

They ran. Mrs. Char`day in one direction, Celenez in the other. Mrs. Char`day hid behind a cluster of trees. When Leona came looking, she sniffed the air once more, then headed back to where she came.

Ten minutes went by until Mrs. Char`day emerged and went down a trail that headed east, opposite of where Navaka was. There, she met up with Celenez and they ran in the direction of the house.

"We should better get back to warn the-" Mrs. Char`day started to say.

"Oh, no you're not!" The speaker was Leona, who jumped out from behind a tree stump. She came closer. Mrs. Char`day and Celenez backed up.

"Well, what do we have here! The black-haired enchantress and my next victim- I mean SISTER." Leona said tauntingly.

They ran to he left, but Leona blocked their path. She looked at Mrs. Char`day.

"I remember that you gave me the scar on my right flank. Your sister the small one on my side, and your brother the one on my left ear."

She lunged at Celenez's face, but Celenez darted away just in time. The two ran away with Leona close behind. They ran for about a mile until they felt the ground underneath them crumble as they fell into a 7 foot deep body of water. Yes, water! The one thing that destroys Navaka's evil creatures. They were in the sea caves, an underground supply of water that was connected to the River Avalon.

"This is not the last you'll see of me!" Leona. She ran towards the clearing where she had first started.

"You know, we need to swim the channel of the River Avalon to the opposite shore." Celenez said.

Mrs. Char`day nodded. She was worried about swimming the channel. Not because they had to swim underwater, so they weren't grabbed by Navaka's sky beasts. It was of what was under the water in the River Avalon that made her worried.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**And that's all she wrote, folks. Are you glad that it's over? Sad to see it go?**

**I think there was a sea serpent monster-thing under the river, but I'm not sure. Beyond "mages and Sues defeat the Big Bad," I don't even remember what was supposed to happen.**

**I have a confession: **_**Magic Secrets**_** actually has a sequel. Well, it's the first chapter of what was supposed to be a sequel. It is also the single most horrendous piece of writing I have ever produced. I don't even know if I'll post it here or not, I'm so ashamed of it. Oh hell, I probably will anyway.**


	8. Magic Secrets: The Sequel

September 2010 update:

I hated the long bold author's notes at the end of each chapter, so I deleted them. Now, this is just my old fanfic without commentary. I'm creating a silly revised version in which the narrator and dialogue are self-referential and snark the story themselves, to preserve the essence of my comments without the ugly A/Ns. It'll be posted soon as a separate story, along with my "new ending."

This fic was last updated February 15, 2004.

This is the worst thing I have ever written. I am personally ashamed of it. No matter how dissatisfied I am with my writing now, I'm at least comforted by it not being this horrible.

This was supposed to be a sequel to _Magic Secrets_, but I posted it before the first fic was even finished. Of course, the first fic was _never _finished. This hints at what would've happened at the end, though. I don't remember the title exactly, but it was something like _The Secret of the Jewels_.

Read it if you dare.

* * *

Disclaim: Rachel Roberts owns Avalon, I don't!

Note: I just NEEDED to start this story, the sequel to Magic Secrets, before the idea left my mind. Here is a list of characters that you will need to know in order to understand the story.

Leona: Celenes's evil sister. One of Navaka's favorite evil generals.

Navaka: an evil genie, the mage's number one enemy since Eloise killed the dark sorceress.

Eloise: the ghost of Adriane's great aunt. She made a deal with the devil that she would rest in peace only when she destroyed 13 people that caused her pain.

Jordan: a star wars geek. Leona's newest ignorant lackey.

Jim: Adriane's cousin and Kara's crush. He is 16 years old and uses the darkness jewel.

April: Adriane's cousin. April is 14 and uses the ice jewel.

Dedra: Jim's sister. She is 13 and uses the Earth jewel.

Matte: Adriane's cousin. She is 6 and uses the water jewel.

Opal: Adriane's sister and Corey's twin. She is 10 years old and uses the air jewel.

Corey: Adriane's brother. He doesn't have a jewel and is 10.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Leona flew through the night sky above the little town of Stonehill.

THIS is the house? She thought. He couldn't possibly live HERE! It's so NORMAL!

Leona had just been assigned a new lackey by Navaka. His name was Jordan. Navaka said he would be of use to her.

She continued to fly towards an open window at the house that she was told lived this 'Jordan'. She landed on a windowsill of a bedroom where a red headed boy was swinging a plastic toy and yelling, "Take that, Darth Vader!" He turned around and stared at her. She WAS a site to stare at. With her big, black dog body and century-old battle scars all over her face and around her two, red evil eyes.

"W-w-who a-are y-y-y-ou?" he stuttered.

"I am Leona, mistress of evil and pain, high-ranking general of the great Navaka. I have come for YOU!" she replied with pride.

"W-w-w-why?" he stuttered again.

"I have been told that you will be of good use to me in my battle, my battle for Avalon. Avalon is the source of all magic. That magic will belong to Navaka, someday."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You are to keep a close eye on these mages" she held out a picture of Adriane, Emily, Kara, Jim, April, Dedra, Matte, Opal, Corey, and Zach.

"Hey, I know them, they go to my school!"

"I trust that you are loyal to me. Are you not?"

"I am loyal to you, Leona. I think I know the consequences of not being loyal."

"Yes, you do." And with that, Leona took off into the night, leaving Jordan to be lost in his thoughts.

* * *

The new lesser villain likes Star Wars because I wanted revenge on my cousin, who at that time was A) a jerk and B) a Star Wars fan. I don't know. I don't even know.


	9. The Mage Effect

Yeah, I wrote an OC Mary-Sue story when I was ten-to-eleven-ish.

Allow me to present _The Mage Effect_, the riveting tale of Tessa, an albino girl (as I remember—she's never actually described in-story) who becomes a mage and never actually does anything because I abandoned her story pretty early on. I guess that means she's technically not a Sue, but she totally would be if I'd given her the opportunity.

I have no idea where this story was going (hell, I probably didn't even when I wrote it) and I personally find it worse than _Magic Secrets_. It was originally three super-short chapters, but here I combined them into one chapter separated by line breaks. The first two chapters were published on the site back in the day, and I never finished writing the third. Enjoy (or not).

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tessa crept quietly through the woods, pursuing Margie, her best friend. Margie had been acting so strange lately, always going out in the middle of the night and never being tired the next morning. Now, Tessa was going to find out what Margie was doing, by following her on one of her late-night outings.

**CRACK**

Tessa had stepped on a twig

Margie whirled around, but could not see anything in the pitch-black darkness, so she continued on.

Then, they came to a small clearing on the woods. In the middle of it, there was a small house.

Margie knocked on the door, it opened a crack and she said something to the person inside. The door opened wider, and Margie went into the house.

Tessa waited a few minutes, then tiptoed quietly up to a window. The curtains were drawn, so she tried the other three windows, but had no luck.

She stepped back and looked up. About ten feet above here was an open attic window.

Tessa carefully climbed up to it by boosting herself up from a flower box on the window below it. She hoisted herself into what was supposed to be an attic, but it wasn't. It was furnished with odd pictures of supernatural symbols, like odd-looking eyes and crystal balls.

She heard voices from behind a large painting of ghostly figures dancing around a ballroom.

Tessa peeked behind the painting and saw Margie and four other girls. They were sitting in a circle and chanting in a strange language that Tessa couldn't understand. Their hands had greenish rays of light coming out form the palms and meeting in the center of the circle. There it fourmed a ball of light.

"_I NEED to get a better view_" Tessa thought. She climbed up onto the support beams on the roof and was hanging directly above the point the ball of light.

All of the sudden, Tessa lost her grip and went tumbling downward, into the ball of light. Then, she fainted.

-o-o-o-

Tessa awoke to the murmuring of voices. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself out in the woods, surrounded by Margie and the other four girls. She noticed that they were wearing robes and odd jewelry.

"Like it or not, you're one of us now. You are a member of the occult, you are a mage…" one of the girls said.

Then, the vanished into thin air, leaving Tessa alone in the woods. She had a new feeling in her mind, one that had not been there before…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Tessa! Sweetie, wake up." said Ms. Mason (Tessa's mom).

Tessa opened her eyes. Moving day already! It seemed only a few days ago that Ms. Mason had announced that they were moving out of their tiny New York apartment into a little cottage in the Pennsylvania suburbs.

It had seemed like an ETERNETY ago that she had gotten her strange powers. They had gotten WAY out of control in only a few days. What he powers were, she guessed that they had to do with plants because whenever she would get mad at someone, they would trip over a root, run into a tree, or something else. The neighborhood bully, Mat, had even been hit in the head by a falling tree branch!

Tessa hurried and got dressed, then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Mom" she asked. "What will happen to the land lady who lived in the cottage before us?"

"I guess she's going to live in the manor house."

"Manor house?"

"It's this beautiful old manor that the land lady and her granddaughter have been renovating for almost a year to get it ready to be lived in."

"There's a girl there? How old is she? Is she living with her grandmother?"

"About thirteen, and yes, I think she is"

"Cool!"

About an hour later, Tessa and her mother loaded up the u-haul moving truck and began their trip to their new home at Ravenswood.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Adriane lugged a suitcase full of cloths into the Ravenswood Manor ballroom.

Gran followed her in, carrying a small box.

"Little Bird," she said. "You have not yet chosen your new room."

"Guess I must have forgot." the Warrior replied.

She put down the suitcase and walked towards the door, to get more luggage to carry in.

"I'll take care of our things." Gran said. "You go look for a room.

"Okay." said Adriane, and hurried up the large stairway.

Adriane opened the first door that she came to. She stepped inside a small yellow bedroom.

'Yellow isn't my color.' _She thought, and left._

Continuing along the hallway, she lost track of all the rooms that she had viewed, when she suddenly came across a door that she didn't remember seeing before, she opened it, and discovered a staircase leading upward, with a closed door at the top.

Adriane made her way upwards, and opened the door…

What she saw inside the room was beyond incredible!

The room was huge, almost as big as her cottage, with a gigantic four-poster bead in one corner, a picture window overlooking the rose gardens, stain-glass windows on all of the walls, and an exact model of the fairy map hanging from the ceiling. But the most wonderful thing about it was that it the walls, carpet, bed, computers, furniture, doors, and even the windows were colored in rainbow!

Adriane stared in awe at the room, then realised where she was. Because of the fact that there were windows on all sides of the room, se must be in the Ravenswood Manor tower! Gran had told her that the enterance to the to the tower was sealed off long ago, for unknown reasons.

'_How could I have found it?'_ she asked herself.

Then, she noticed a glow coming form behind the closet door.

As she approached it, her jewel began to glow.

Adriane opened the door, and found that the closet was full of jackets, scarves, and coats.

She made her way through the clothing, to the back of the closet.

Adriane was shocked to find, not a solid wall, but the trunk of a tree!

She looked upward, into it's branches.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'Its,' it's 'its'! No apostrophe, damn it! Ugh. After this, I think Tessa meets the mages and they become her cronies or something. The last fic on my hard drive is a Harry Potter/Avalon crossover that I wrote a few months after the last chapter of this one. It's shockingly…well, not _good_, but a lot better than _The Mage Effect_ or _Magic Secrets_.


	10. Jewels and Wands

Hey you crazy kids, ready for more masochism? Well here's my attempt at a Harry Potter/Avalon crossover, _Jewels and Wands_. Oh yeah, I was getting creative with title there. It only has two short-ish chapters, so I'll combine them. According to the files, chapter one was last edited on September 4, 2004, and chapter two the day after. It was written after _Ghost Wolf_ and _Order of the Phoenix_ came out, but before _Heart of Avalon _and _Half-Blood Prince_. I remember this fic much more clearly than the other two, and there was a pretty ambitious plot planned out, which I'll explain in the A/N at the end. In fact, this story idea may even be…salvageable?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CHAPTER I

"This tree house is a DISASTER, Zachariah!" scolded Silver Eyes.

The pack mother was right. The bedroom alone was the equivalent to a garbage dump. (I'll spare you the details).

"Clean it up!" ordered the silver wolf.

Zach obeyed. His usually mellow wolf mother could be quite assertive at times, it was best to do what she said.

In a few hours, the tree house was looking better.

Exhausted, Zach sat down in an armchair, made of Okwa's softest moss.

All of the sudden, there was a flash of light, and a tall figure appeared. Her gray hair was in a bun, on the top of her head was a pointed hat. She wore an emerald green robe that reached down to the floor. In her hand, she carried a stick.

Zach jumped up, his dragon stone glowing, ready to defend himself.

"Are you Zachariah?" she asked Zach.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"And I'm a quiffle in disguise."

"My reason here is no joking matter, for I fear that what I am about to tell you will bring a great shock."

"Try me."

"Very well, then. The Ministry of Magic-

"The Whatistry of Whosit?"

"The Ministry of Magic, the governors of the wizarding world.".

"Wizarding world?"

"The community of wizards on Earth."

Zach couldn't help laughing.

"You ARE insane! There's hardly ANY magic on Earth!"

"We keep out existence a secret."

A low growl came from below the tree house. McGonagall looked down and gasped. Below them was a giant black wolf, Zach's pack brother, Moonshadow.

He sprang up into the room with just a few leaps off the branches.

The wolf bared his teeth fiercely and fixed his eyes on McGonagall.

"Easy, Moonshadow. She's not going to kill me!"

With another fierce growl at the professor, Moonshadow stood down, but his body remained tense.

"As I was saying, they have been looking at your family history, and they have found that you are the grandson of the wizard, Henry Gardener."

Both of them gasped.

"_You are kin of Gardner!"_ exclaimed Moonshadow.

"You traveled to another world just to play a practical joke on me?" he exclaimed.

"_I feel she speaks the truth, brother."_

"_As do we."_ The looked down to see the speakers.

At the base of the tree house stood Silver Eyes and Dawnrunner (Moonshadow's mate).

"Oh my, More wolves!" gasped McGonagall.

They made their way up the stairs to the tree house, Dawnrunner helping the elderly pack mother over the higher steps.

"_We come peacefully."_

McGonagall seemed unstartled by the wolve's telepathy.

"We have seen your work with that magic stone." She said, pointing to the dragon stone, tied to Zach's wrist with a leather cord.

"We see that you have great magical ability, and your grandfather's wizard blood. We also feel that you have the potential to achieve his greatness, so it is only necessary that you attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This will mean leaving your home here, and traveling to the country of Scotland, on Earth."

"NO!" exclaimed Zach. "The mistwolves need me, I need them, I-"

"I assure you that we have look into the circumstances carefully and feel that the mistwolves are in no danger, as long as they are here.

'_It is important for you to advance your magic, brother, we have no idea when the dark ones will strike again.' _Said Moonshadow.

Zach turned to Silver eyes and Dawnrunner.

_'I feel that the magic of wizards will be of great use to you, my son.'_

_'As do I.'_

"But what if they come here, while I'm gone?"

"_There are no power crystals here, and the Sorceress's magical animal theory has been proven false."_

'_We will miss you greatly, but the witch is correct, you have great potential, pack brother.' _said Dawnrunner.

"How long would my stay there be?" he asked.

"Nine months." The professor replied. "But the students who choose to may go home for the holidays."

"What are the holidays?"

"Christmas, in the winter, and Easter, in the spring."

Zach knew the seasons.

"I need to think about this…"

_"It is the pack of whom you concern, is it not?" _asked his wolf brother.

"Of cores it is!"

_"Then we will let the pack choose their own fate."_

"You mean you'll have the pack vote on it?"

_"Precisely!"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

An hour later, the pack had decided; Zach was going to Hogwarts!

"There will be 50 other newly discovered witch and wizard students at Hogwarts. Eight of them are of your age. You will take your classes with them, instead of the other 15-year-olds, or the little first year students." informed the Professor.

"I'm 15?"

She was quite surprised that Zach didn't know his own age, but was too polite to ask why.

"Our records show that you are indeed 15."

_'Will Zach need any supplies for this school?'_ asked Silver Eyes.

"I almost forgot!" she exclaimed.

Digging into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a box, no bigger than a pencil bag. She set it down on the ground and pointed her wand at it. There was a puff of smoke, and where the box had been, was a full-sized trunk.

"That trunk contains your school supplies, including a wand, which you must not fool around with!"

"That's a lot of stuff!" he exclaimed.

McGonagall noticed that the sun was setting.

"Oh my! I'm quite late for my meeting! Good-bye Zachariah, I'll see you when the term begins, and remember the train for Hogwarts leaves in five days." the professor told Zach. "I will send one of my associates to escort you there."

She drew something from her pocket, which appeared to be an old shoe. There was a flash of light, and she vanished.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CHAPTER II

Early morning sunlight spilled through the windows of the tree house the next day, awaking Zach from a long and deep sleep.

A bit reluctant to get up, he rested for a few more minutes, thinking about the last day's events.

Although he STILL had a ton of worries about the pack, Moonshadow had convinced him that the Dark Mages would not invade Fairy Glen.

Silver Eyes trotted in quietly, unnoticed by Zach. Seeing that her human son had not yet gotten up, she gave a sharp howl-like bark to rouse him.

His eyes bolted open.

"Don't startle me like that." He mumbled, still semi-sleeping.

"It is past your rising time, my son. We must make preparations for this wizard school."

He glanced over at his father's pocket watch, which lay on the bedside table.

"It's 5:00 in the morning, must sleep."

He reached for the leafy blanket, but the pack mother gave his pants leg a tug.

Seeing that she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, Zach quickly combed his hair, got dressed, and washed his face.

Now feeling less zombie-like, he followed his wolf mother down the tree house stairs, while being pestered with questions from the pack, and answered as many as he could.

_'ZAAAAACCCKKKKKK!'_

The Drake ran up to Zach and gave him a suffocating hug.

_'NO EARTH! STAY HERE! RUB TUMMY!'_

"Can't...breath."

The Drake loosened his hug.

_'Zach no leave! Magic no work without Drake!'_

"I didn't think about that!" he exclaimed.

If he were cut off from Drake, his dragon stone would be useless.

_'Drake follow Zach to magic school!'_

"I wish you could, but there's no room for you in the dorms!"

_"I hide in woods!"_

"I don't even know if there are woods near the school!"

_"Woods everywhere, I find some!"_

"I know that you need to come, but they won't even let me bring a mistwolf, let alone a dragon!"

_"I live in your stone, like Adriane and Storm, like Kara and fire horse!"_

"That's it, the mages! Maybe they'll have an idea!"

He broke away from the Drake's hug and dashed towards the lake, home of Marina, the water farimental, the large dragon following close behind.

Marina rose up from the water, shimmering in the light of dawn.

_"Relax yourself, I have already contacted the mages, but I fear that my message was not that clear." _she said, her voice, smooth and calm, like the lake it's self.

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

As if on cue, Kara's five dragonflys popped into Fairy Glen.

_Zaaaaakkkkk! _Squeaked the yellow one, whom Zach recalled was Goldie.

_! _Said the orange one, looking at Marina.

They began to spin in a circle, becoming a rainbow blur.

In the center, a porthole appeared, no bigger than a salad bowel.

The faces of Adriane, Kara, Dreamer, Tweek, and Lyra formed.

"Zach!" said Adriane. "A water farimental just came a few minutes ago! She said something about you, wizards, and, Scotland!"

"It was WAY weird!" exclaimed Kara.

Zach noticed that she was covered in mud and dirt, and wearing a navy blue bathrobe.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"She slipped near the water gardens and fell into a mud puddle." said Lyra.

"And when I went into Adriane's bathroom to take a shower, the sink turned on automatically, and then the farimental appeared, I could hardly make out what she was saying. What's going on?"

"To make a long story short, a witch came to the tree house yesterday, told me I was a wizard and Henry Gardener's grandson, that I had to go to a wizard school in Scotland, and, gave me a trunk full of school supplies."

"Henry Gardener's grandson!" they all yelled.

_'ZAAAAAKKKK NO GO!'_

They looked behind Zach and saw the Drake, who, before now, had gone unnoticed.

"Do you know what kind of magic that the wizard use?" asked Lyra.

"My HORARFM (Handbook of Rules and Regulations for Mages) says that wizards use their magic to do things such as tasks and chores. They also learn spells to fight and defend themselves." Piped Tweek.

His jewel (a.k.a. HORARFM) projected an image of a stick, like the on the professor used.

"This is a wizard's wand, they use it to cast spells almost all of their magic is in the wand." he continued.

The Drake began to whimper.

_'Ask about me!'_

"I meant to ask you how I could get the Drake to the school, and keep him hidden."

"You could hide him in a cave or something, my geography teacher says that Scotland has loads of them." said Kara.

"Let's do a web search on them, Scotland's a tiny place, I'm sure we'll come up with at least a dozen." added Adriane.

"Thanks." Zach said gratefully.

"Are you sure that the pack will be safe without you?" asked Dreamer.

"They seem pretty sure, they even voted on it."

The porthole began to close, for the dragonflys were growing tired.

"We'll send in the minis with the search results!" called Kara, just before she, they, and the dragonflys vanished.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wow, that was non-atrocious. I'm pleasantly surprised. Hell, the characters are even kind of in-character! Back in the day, I had this whole big story planned out in my head, where Zach went to Hogwarts and met the trio, Voldemort tried to take his mage magic, the girls showed up to help, and Zach finally got a paladin and evolved to level two… It was an actual plot with a beginning, middle, and end! Too bad I never got around to writing it.

Well, it's been fun! This marks the end of our journey into my sordid past of horrible fanfic. Unless I decide to transcribe my old notebooks, which contain Avalon stories that I wrote before I even knew what fanfiction was. _They are physically and emotionally painful to read._


End file.
